1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art single lens reflex cameras of the interchangeable finder type have been such that a display element is disposed adjacent to the focusing screen within the camera body to display exposure information or that a display element is disposed within the housing of the pentaprism. In the former type, the light from both the focusing screen and the display member are received by the underside of the pentaprism and therefore the pentaprism must necessarily be large. In the latter type, a display member must be disposed in each of the various interchangeable finders.